


Things look good (in the dark, in the light)

by SpaceBat (kuraikon)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Day One, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Promptio Week, in the dark/in the light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraikon/pseuds/SpaceBat
Summary: Day one of the Promptio week 2017: In the dark/In the light.Gladio makes a change in routine. Prompto goes along with it.





	Things look good (in the dark, in the light)

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of Promptio week 2017 <3

June 26th - in the dark/in the light

"You're not running in that are you?"

Gladio looked up from his phone to see Prompto peering at him from his doorframe. The blond was wearing his usual tracksuit joggers and tank top, phone and headphones in hand. Gladio had text him that he was outside the door, as he had every weekday morning for the last two months. Prompto had been running on his own for years, but now that Gladio was helping him train for his Crownsguard position, they had taken to starting their days with a run through Insomnia's central as the sun rose. 

Gladio could almost see the cogs attempting to turn so early in the morning as Prompto took in his casual jeans and hoodie. 

"Not running today."

"Oh." Prompto shifted, brows furrowed. He looked back into his apartment, biting his lip in confusion as his thoughts spun. "Then, er, I'll-"

Taking a step towards him, Gladio cut off Prompto's words and, hopefully, his self conscious thoughts. 

"Thought we'd do something different today."

Now Prompto smiled, his shoulders relaxing. "Oh! Okay, sounds good. Different's good. I like- I mean, I like different."

Gladio by down a chuckle at the blush taking over Prompto's face and nudged him gently towards his apartment.

"Grab a jacket or something. Suns not up and it'll be cold if we're not creating our own heat."

"....heat. Right. From running." Prompto huffed and dove noisily back into his apartment, making Gladio wince for his neighbours. Just as quickly, he was back, zipping up a thin soft jacket that looked well worn and loved. 

Gladio nodded down the hall. "Shall we?"

The walk was slightly awkward. Usually they would chat while stretching, about Noctis, Prompto's upcoming exams, about training. From there they would plug into their phones, Prompto blaring music of all kinds while Gladio had a book being read into one ear while the other listened to the waking world. They would only speak when stopping for a breath catcher or when finally done and stretching out again. They'd been easy to get along since Noctis introduced them - after a week of Prompto avoiding Gladio like the plaque and Gladio being confused by Noctis's slightly hyperactive friend - and guided them into realising they both enjoyed working out.

Since then they had gotten in well, both with and without Noctis there.

Now with their routine broken, the silence was strained. Prompto fiddled constantly with his bracelets, barely glancing at Gladio and not even asking where he was being led. The morning was just breaking, no streams of light falling through the streets just yet but a general gentle glow reflecting off the buildings. The streetlights were still on, and they guided the way to the park, where Gladio turned them into and started walking up a steep hill.

"Um." Prompto started from behind Gladio as they trudged up the grass. "This isn't some elaborate way to get me on my own so you can give me the 'being friends with the Prince is a Big Deal' talk is it? Because I kinda hoped we were past that." Gladio turned as he walked to raise an eyebrow at Prompto who puffed out his cheeks. "Also Ignis already did that to me and it was traumatic, okay? I didn't sleep for days."

Gladio laughed as he made it to the top of hill and shook his head as he turned to face Prompto taking his last few steps. "Do I look like the kinda guy that needs to speak to threaten people?"

Prompto stopped in front of him, looked him up and down slowly and blushed heavily. "No."

Humming in agreement, Gladio grinned sharply. "Exactly. Besides, you're a smart Chocobo, you know that if anyone touched a hair on Noct's unwanting head, they'd be buried deeper than the lost Royal tombs; no warnings needed." Prompto paled slightly and Gladio had a split second of panic before gesturing wildly behind him. "But, um, that's not why we're here! This is."

Tilting to look around Gladio's body, Prompto's eyes widened as he took in the tip of the hill, a bench perched on top and a perfect view of the rising sun.

"Oh."

Gladio watched as Prompto walked around him, eyes fixed on the painted sky and coloured clouds. The sun was just fully passed the horizon and moving steadily up the sky, dying the bottom of the sky bright yellow, fading to peach and then pink before darkening into the night blue which still hung around just barely. 

It was beautiful. But Gladio's gaze stayed on Prompto's face, an awed expression covering it as he gently sat on the bench, skin glowing with the coming light. 

"It's amazing." He breathed before turning his confused face up to Gladio. "Er, can I ask why...?"

Gladio startled and sat heavily next to Prompto on the bench. "You, um. You said you used to only run at night. You said that somethings looked better in the dark." He shrugged, blushing and not seeing Prompto's guarded expression. "I dunno what you meant exactly but I thought you might wanna see how good things can look in the light too."

Eyes determinedly straight ahead, Gladio didn't see Prompto's face relaxing and smiling. 

"I see."

They sat in silence a long time, but this one was not awkward or uncomfortable like the one on the way had been. Once the majority of the sky was blue, showing the weather would hopefully be settled, Gladio cleared his throat, making Prompto jump.

"Wanna get breakfast after?"

"Sure." Once or twice, Noctis had been up all night at meetings with the King and he and Ignis would text Gladio to bring Prompto along for breakfast.

Gladio glanced at him and drummed his fingers on his knee.

"Um, just us today."

"Oh, um, sure."

Finally Gladio turned to fully face Prompto. "Like, a date. Maybe. If you want."

"Oh." Prompto stopped for a long moment to mimic Gladio and turn to face him properly. "Yes please!" The blond winced and blushed darkly. "That is, I mean, really?"

Gladio let out a long breath and smiled wide. "Yeah, really." He hesitated before reaching out and placed his hand on top of Prompto's cold one. 

Cheeks pink, Prompto smiled back and shifted slightly closer to Gladio on the bench.

"You were right. Things do look good in the light."


End file.
